Rainfall
by Aquarius Galaxy
Summary: Armin is a well known dancer in New York, belonging to the most prestigious ballet company in the country, Wall Rose. A run in with a fan at the bus stop has him head over heels for a certain blond haired man with the largest eyebrows he d ever seen..


Armin landed his Grand Jete perfectly, as usual. He had done it an infinite amount of times before and had mastered the jump just like all the other grand, graceful moves that he had been trained to do since he could walk. Dance was his life- his parents and grandparents had been famous ballet duos before him and he was determined to live up to the Arlert legacy. Armin had become more than proficient in several different forms of dance, including tap, jazz, hip hop, waltz, ballroom, and tango, but ballet by far was his favorite. The elegant jumps always made him look like he was flying, and the gentle, graceful moves made him feel like a delicate angel. He more than looked the part with his soft, yet piercing blue eyes and his flaxen blond hair, kept just above his shoulders with bangs framing his soft feminine face. His petite body added to the look and he was one of the few male dancers who could get away with ballerina type appearances, often donning a leotard and tutu. He was the only male dancer on pointe in the business, and frequently landed major female roles due to his dainty feminine appearance. That is what had gotten him to where he was now in New York, with the biggest ballet company in the country, Wall Rose, where he was currently cast for its annual Christmas performance of _The Nutcracker_ as Clara. He had been working on his routine for when he receives the Nutcracker doll all day and was beyond exhausted. Quickly changing into a dark grey sweater and white leggings, complete with baby blue leg warmers, Armin grabbed his bag and left the studio, grumbling about the heavy rainfall and his lack of an umbrella as he hurried to the bus stop.

Upon arriving ten minutes late, the people huddled under the small roof over the bench told him that the bus had not come yet. He briefly considered trying to weasel his way under the roof but quickly discarded the idea, knowing even his petite figure would not be able to fit in with the tight knit crowd. Becoming slightly agitated at his lack of luck, Armin wrapped his arms around himself to keep the bitter cold out. He began to consider looking for an available taxi in the New York traffic when the rain suddenly stopped. Or rather, it had stopped pouring on him. Armin noticed the rain was still going strong everywhere else except where he was standing. Looking up he saw a large black umbrella being held over his head by an enormous hand. Armin peeked out from under the umbrella and his eyes meet icy blue as he stared up at a rather tall, well built man in a business suit and overcoat, with the largest well groomed eyebrows he had ever seen. He nearly melted in his rain soaked clothes when the man´s smooth bass voice assaulted his ears.

¨Don't you think it's a little cold to be out wearing only a sweater and leggings Mr. Arlert?¨ the man asked.

Armin stood in shock, mouth gaping open. Did he know this man? He seemed to know who Armin was, but Armin could not place a name, nor a face with the man. Seeing Amin´s look of confusion, the man chuckled softly before explaining.

¨You do not know me Mr. Arlert, but I am quite a fan of yours. I have been following your career since your debut in _Swan Lake_ when you were fourteen.¨ Armin blushed deeply.

¨O-Oh! Well I am flattered, thank you Mr. uh..¨

¨Smith. Erwin Smith. But just Erwin is fine.¨ He replied, smiling down at the smaller blond.

Amin could feel the heat creeping up his face as he caught himself staring at Erwin. Clearing his throat and looking away, he struggled to form a coherent sentence.

¨I-I- um..uh...¨

Armin cursed himself mentally. What was wrong with him? He usually prided himself on being well put together and a master at the art of words, yet somehow his brain had left him to fend for himself. Erwin smiled amusedly at the young dancer.

¨You never answered my question¨ At Armin´s blank stare, he continued, ¨Isn't it a bit too cold for what you are wearing?¨

Armin looked down at his clothes.

¨Oh, I forgot my jacket this morning when I was leaving my apartment. I usually always have it with me.¨

Erwin took off his coat and draped it over Armin´s shoulders. who clutched it tightly around himself.

¨We can't have our star dancer in _The Nutcracker_ getting sick now can we?¨ he said smiling. Armin thanked him graciously, and blushed. He did not know what it was about this man, but Armin felt he would stand out in that cold rain for hours if it meant the large man would stay by his side. Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, he asked Erwin if he would be attending the ballet that weekend.

¨I would love to, but unfortunately I was unable to purchase a ticket before they sold out. I suppose I will be watching it from home on my television this year."

¨Well what a shame. You already seem resigned to spending the night at home alone. If you hadn't already made plans I would have offered you the extra ticket I have..¨

Erwin looked down at him. ¨You have an extra ticket?¨

¨Oh yeah, all of the cast members receive an extra ticket to invite a loved one, but my parents and grandparents already have free passes, so I have no one to give it to.. unless you´d like it?¨

¨I would love to have it. Thank you Mr. Arlert, I think you just made this holiday season a little better.¨ Erwin said as the bus pulled up to the stop. Armin hurried onto the bus and waited for Erwin to close his umbrella and board the bus as well before they sat together. When the reached Erwin´s stop, he stood and smiled at Armin.

¨Keep the jacket for now. You can give it back when I see you at the show.¨

Armin smiled at him. ¨Okay.. I´ll see you then..¨

Waving goodbye, Erwin got off the bus and watched as it disappeared down the road. Armin smiled to himself the rest of the way home, wrapped up in Erwin´s coat. He could not think of anything else but the handsome blue eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul.

¨Another brilliant performance, as usual Mr. Arlert¨ Erwin smiled down at the petite male as the show ended and the cast merged with the audience. He handed Armin the bouquet of roses he had been holding and Armin accepted them, blushing with a small smile on his face.

¨Thank you. I´m glad you came.¨

¨I would not have missed it for the world. This is my only chance to see the famous Armin Arlert whom I admire so before he returns to his own busy life.¨ Armin smiled shyly up at the man.

¨Now ho says it has to be the last time?¨

Erwin grinned. ¨Mr. Arlert, I do believe you just made this holiday season a little better.¨


End file.
